[unreadable] The UIC Facility Improvement application consists of six separate components with an overall objective of optimizing the use of the existing animal housing space on campus. This objective will be achieved by renovating the three full service animal facilities and by purchasing equipment to centralize the existing rodent quarantine program. The facilities in the Biologic Resources Laboratory (BRL - the 84,000 sq. ft. centralized facility), Behavioral Science Building (BSB - 7,200 sq. ft.), and the Science and Engineering South Building (SEL - 5,800 square feet) are classified as full service facilities, because they are self sufficient with fully equipped cage washing, surgical support and procedural facilities. In order to meet this objective, this application would upgrade an heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system (BSB); improve the program of cage sanitation (BSB and SES); expand and improve the functionality of the procedural areas (BRL and BSB); and obtain ventilated racks for use in the rodent quarantine area (BRL). More importantly to the long term growth of the animal based research program, is that the work proposed in these facilities would allow movement of animals and projects between facilities thus optimizing the use of existing space while supporting and encouraging a multi-disciplinary program of animal research, and at the same time minimize the movement of animals from the animal facilities to the investigators' individual laboratories. Within the BRL, rooms have been identified for the installation of three class II biological safety cabinets to provide procedural space to support work with potentially hazardous agents, and for the installation of ventilated racks to fully centralize the rodent quarantine program for the campus. Within the BSB, the existing supply and exhaust fan systems and the pneumatic control system would be replaced and four new reheat coils added to provide better temperature control. In addition, three chemical safety hoods would be installed in existing procedural space. Within the SES and BSB, the 37-year-old cage washers would be replaced. The combined alteration and renovation (A & R) and fixed and moveable equipment request contained in this application would assure that the full service animal care facilities will provide uniform environmental control, a uniform program for cage sanitization, and resources that can minimize the movement of animals between the facilities and the investigators' laboratories. The location and management of a centralized rodent quarantine program will improve the overall bio-security system and eliminate the need to quarantine incoming animals in space contiguous to the principal rodent housing space. [unreadable] [unreadable]